


Bleeding out

by sugargum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargum/pseuds/sugargum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bright light of the setting sun filled the room, the smell of cigarettes lingered in the air as dust settled over the half eaten food and small dishes that were scattered alongside the bed, a white sheet was strewed across the small bed and covering half the body of the man that lay in it, on arm hanging of the bed and the other covering his face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding out

The bright light of the setting sun filled the room, the smell of cigarettes lingered in the air as dust settled over the half eaten food and small dishes that were scattered alongside the bed, a white sheet was strewed across the small bed and covering half the body of the man that lay in it, on arm hanging of the bed and the other covering his face. His iPod lay on the bedside table, small white head phones dangling of the the edged filled the room with a small hum of a beat, the sound bounced of the wall and echoed down the empty halls.

The arm hanging of the bed was covered in a steady flow of blood, large cuts littered his wrist and up his arm, scabs filled the gaps of the wounds, pushing out the blood until bright dews dripped of his fingers and landed on the floor, staining the grey carpet. A loud buzzing noise filled the room, sounding like a angry hoard of bees, hissing in his ear. Tavros groaned at the sound, pushing his musky sheet over his head, ignoring the blood dripping on his face.

His brows pushed together as he let out a annoyed sigh, one hand rubbing his temples and the other searching for the clock. He pushed it repeatedly, missing to hit the button several times before it was pushed of the bedside table taking the iPod with it. It hit a stack of dishes on the way down, tumbling over one another before crashing on the carpet, stale food pouring over his work-binder. He willed himself up, shuffle his way up the bed while using the sheets as a towel for his arm, roughly wiping of the blood and picking off the scabs. 

Tavros rubbed his eyes clear of sleep and stretched his back until he heard the click of the bones. He smiled lazily to himself and as he slowly brought his legs to the edge of the bed, shivering at the chilly breeze in his apartment and took a deep breath, dusty air filling his lungs. His feet made purchase with the ground, using the bedside table as leverage, he hauled himself up. Yawning, he stumbled down his room, kicking his clothes out if his way until he reached his bathroom, he ran his hand across the wall until his fingers hit the lightswitch, the bulb flickered for a moment before humming to life, he winced at the bright light bouncing of the tiles and shining in his face before squeezing his eyes shut and blinking a few times.

The Taurus stared at his reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through his shaggy, chestnut hair, tugging out the knots. It was way overdue for a haircut and it didn't even resemble a mohawk anymore, just looked like a lump of hair or a longer version of that dude Dean Winchester off that show Supernatural, he let out a breathless laugh. He shifted his gaze to his feet, the black and white tiles stained with blood and dirt, he sighed at dragged his feet along the cold floor, sending a chill up his spine and goosebumps along his skin. 

He placed one hand on the side of the faded sink and lowered his wrist underneath the dripping tap, some dried blood flaking off and landing at the bottom of the sink followed by a few drops of darkened blood. Slowly be turned on the tap, water rumbling through the pipes before crashing down the tap, splattering over his exposed skin and splashing onto his bare torso. He tried to stifle a hiss of pain when the cold water came in contact with his fresh cuts, water gushing deep into his flesh and flushing out dirt and dust that managed to crawl into the wounds, blood mixing with the water and turning into a pale pink before slowly spiralling down the drain and taken out to sea.

-

The brunette sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, using his free hand to quickly turn of the tap, water coming to a slowly stop, last of water dripping off the cold metal and onto his skin, seeing shots of electricity up his spine. He shook of the water until it bounced of his skin and dripped down the drain a few spots splattered across the mirror, before reaching for a nearby towel, the fabric was worn and holes were threatening to break through, he smiled to himself and lightly dabbed it over his wrists, fingers digging and tearing into some cuts to rip out pieces of stray pieces of glass, or thick lumps of blood that failed to be removed with the water. 

The hummed to himself and threw the towel on the side of the bathtub, and deemed his work worthy. He opened his cabinet behind the mirror and removed a small orange container, filled with pills and eagerly unscrewed the cap, he held his hand out and tipped the container giving it a few gentle taps before two orange and white pills tumbled out the rim and landed in his palm. He placed the bottle next to its white lid before the pills joined them. He tightly screwed the lid back on and placed it with the other assortment of drugs and medications before carefully and quietly shutting the cabinet door. 

He slowly tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and rubbed the large scar across his bared throat, the pale skin still stung to touch though he didn't really mind, his memories were faded when it came to that scar. He slowly pushed the pills back into his hand and gripped them tightly, walking out of his bathroom and toward his bed, following the path he cleared early, shoving a few plates underneath his bed. Out of sight, out of mind. He threw himself back on the bed, mattress squeaking in process as he slowly sunk into it. He signed and pushed himself up and rested on his elbows, reaching for the small cup of water on his bedside table. He chucked the pills in his dry mouth before throwing it back with the water, quickly disappearing down his raw throat. 

The sun was replaced with the lonesome moon, the bright light spilled into his dim room. As he held his head between his hands and resisted the urge to pick up the shattered glass in front of his bed or the knife between his feet and stab it through his shoulder, not close enough to the heart to kill him but close enough to put him through shook, maybe even shutting his body down and sending him spiralling down the black, bottomless pit of insanity.

Maybe.

He wiped away the silent tears rolling down his cheeks and stood back up, grabbing a pair of jeans a black top and shoving them over his bare body. He reached for his orange jumper and shoved it over his head then rolled it down his torso, making sure it covered his wrist entirely. He grabbed his iPod from the spillage early that night and wrapped the white headphones around its body before shoving it in his jumpers pocket, along with his iPod he also grabbed the binder and shook of the food, before rushing over to his bed and wiping its case clean.

The brunette let out a small sigh of relief and ran a hand down its cover, smiling to himself and rushed to the door and shoved it in his shoulder bag before swinging it over his shoulder and making his way out of his through his small apartment.

He jumped over a few plates scattered around the floor, paper and failed projects were scrunched into small balls, before being dumped on the floor or thrown out of his room in frustration. His hand reached into his pocket, fingers shuffling around until he found his black iPod, white headphones following its movement as he fished it out. His right hand tugged up his hood till it covered most of his face from view, while the spare flicked through songs as he hooked the headphones in his ear and decided to pick a random.

The fast paced guitar throbbed through the headphones, while the drums kept a steady beat, occasionally speed ping to be pushed back down, the vocalist begun to scream, emotions seeping through the lyrics. He let out a huff of air and bobbed his head to the beat and swung open the door, he stepped out into the empty hall, the smell of weed and day-old piss bounced off the walls and seeped through the cracked wood, traveling underground. 

The washing machines hummed in the background, he shut the door and glanced around, scanning the tight space. He quickly rushed toward the stares, eyes flickering from door to door as he tried to focus on his music instead of the pitted patter of his paced steps and the ones that echoed behind him.

He glanced behind him, panic threatening to crush his entire body, heart racing and struggling to pump a steady flow of blood through his body, he gasped for breath when he finally calmed down.

There's nothing there. There's nothing there. 

He sucked in a deep breath if air and rushed down the stair, arm supporting his bag as he skipped down the steep steps, threatening to give way. The room at the bottom of the stair could hardly be called a lobby, it looks more like a dull janitor closest, a rather bored looking girl leaning over the small counter and scrolling through her phone.

The rumble of the machines echoed from the basement and almost shook the building, Tavros quickly rushed out of the cramped placed and out the door, eyes focusing on the washed out carpet. 

He hauled the door open and a gust of wind almost threw him of balance, he fought agaist the wind and carefully walked down the street, eyes watchful of the dark corners. The cold sunk into his bones, aching with every movement, bones creaking and cracking with every step. A shiver ran up his spine, raising goosebumps, hair on his neck standing on end. Pain tearing its way through his body. His stomach was doing backflips when he heard the footsteps behind him, long strides and heavy steps, a sound forever; stuck in the back of his mind.

The the black pit in his stomach seemed to grow deeper, as he felt a hand hover over his shoulder. He snapped his body around, stepping backward and almost tripping over his feet. He let out a shaky breath of air and clenched his shirt, heart pounding through his ribcage, nobody there. He knew he should of brought his pills with him, he though mentally slapping himself for his incompetence. His hand gripped painfully at his hair as he begun to tug, tearing out the root and he relaxing into the pain. The Taurus dropped the thick strands of hair on the floor, and breathed a sigh of relief. His head ached and throbbed as he carefully trended down the path that grew ever darker. 

The moon was hidden behind thick storm clouds rolling in from the sea, faint yells etched through the night, accompanied by the crackle of fire and the hiss of a lighter, a cigarette illuminating in the darkness. Tavros watched as the cloud of smoke rose from the burning cigarette, wind carrying it away before it dispersed in the night sky, his gaze fell on the man holding it. A figure of a body hid in the shadow, thick locks of black hair draped across his face, hiding it from view, his head flicked to the side and locked with the Tavros', his heart thumped in is chest and his stomach did a flip, the strangers eyes were a vivid purple, shinning brightly in the dark, fire of the cigarette lighting up his face as he brought it towards his lips for another drag, giving him a large, toothy grin, almost splitting his face in two. 

Tavros' palms grew sweaty as his eyes darted back to the ground, as much as he wanted to run the rest of the way he resisted the overwhelming urge. He carefully paced himself down the street, feeling the strangers eyes watch his body until it was enveloped in darkness. 

One more street to go.


End file.
